


Questions de confiance

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit PWP introspectif et un peu kinky, avec des pouvoirs mutants, qui supposait que Xavier et Magneto auraient pu se rapprocher après la fin de X-2 - ne tient donc pas compte du troisième film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions de confiance

**Author's Note:**

> Les X-men appartiennent à Marvel Comics.
> 
> Avertissement : la fanfic qui suit est une scène érotique sur Magneto et Xavier, mêlée d'introspection. Elle contient du bdsm consensuel et léger, impliquant une chaîne, un peu de breath control, et de l'utilisation de pouvoirs en général. Il y a aussi du fluff, à la fin - vu les personnages, il me semble qu'il vaut mieux avertir.
> 
> C'est donc un AU, parce que c'est la caractérisation des films, mais malheureusement les films ne font pas partie des timelines où ils se sont retrouvés à nouveau alliés après la rupture.

Charles frissonne quand la chaîne s'enroule autour de son cou. Ce n'est pas la fraîcheur du métal sur la peau. Ce n'est pas non plus la peur - s'il devait craindre le métal en présence d'Erik, il utiliserait son fauteuil de plastique en premier lieu.

Mais ici, se mettre à la merci d'Erik de façon si intime, si symbolique, ne fait que rendre tangible le fait qu'il lui fait confiance. Ce sentiment précieux enfoui depuis longtemps, parfois rappelé lors de trèves, de discussions ou de brèves alliances... le voilà à nouveau, peut-être pour de bon cette fois.

Un instant, le fer froid serre son cou, l'empêchant de respirer ; mais il réprime aisément le début de panique, purement physique. Quand la pression se relâche, bien avant qu'il ait pu en souffrir, la sensation de douce nostalgie monte d'un cran, se transformant en euphorie légère.

Sa respiration est rapide, et pas seulement parce qu'il doit reprendre son souffle. Sa réaction pourrait peut-être même lui sembler un peu dérangeante dans son excès. Mais, pour être franc, en cet instant il s'en soucie peu.

"Que peux-tu aimer autant ?" demande Erik. La question semble sincère, pas seulement rhétorique. "L'idée que je pourrais te tuer ?"

"L'idée que tu ne me tueras pas, mon vieil ami." Il y a une double joie à prononcer ces mots. Il sont une plaisanterie, ils n'en sont pas moins vrais. "L'idée que je peux avoir confiance en toi."

"Cela ne durera pas toujours."

Bien sûr, avec leur histoire, ils n'ont pas le loisir d'y croire. "Nous ne pouvons pas savoir."

"Ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas de la vraie confiance."

"Pas dans ce qui peut arriver, non. Il serait certainement déraisonnable de se persuader que tout ira bien. Mais je crois en ta sincérité."

C'est peut-être un sursaut inconscient de l'esprit d'Erik qui resserre à nouveau la chaîne autour de sa gorge. En tout cas, cette fois, il sent l'air qui commence vraiment à lui manquer. Mais l'inconfort physique est accompagné d'un sentiment inattendu de contentement.

Ils ont fait cela, autrefois, de temps en temps... avant que Charles perde ses capacités motrices, Erik avait l'habitude d'utiliser des lanières de métal pour l'immobiliser, même pas entièrement exprès, s'abandonnant à l'ivresse de se définir par son pouvoir, de le laisser l'accompagner dans chaque geste de sa vie.

Le métal qui le retenait était froid et lisse. Il signifiait "reste auprès de moi". Parfois "sois à moi". Jamais il ne lui causait de douleur.

Peut-être est-ce un peu différent maintenant. Peut-être le sens en est-il "certaines choses sont difficiles à pardonner". Charles ne peut nier que ce sentiment n'est pas dénué de réciprocité. Leurs affrontements ont causé beaucoup de souffrances difficiles à oublier, dans le monde des mutants comme dans leurs sentiments.

Peut-être cela veut-il dire "moi, je n'ai pas confiance en toi".

Mais Charles désire croire en cette alliance - et il veut ne pas être le seul.

Sans doute est-ce parce que son obstination est destinée à la prouver que l'impression de faiblesse devient-elle quelque chose de presque réjouissant... malgré le besoin d'oxygène qui monte dans sa poitrine, et qu'il n'essaie pas de cacher.

Enfin il est libre, aspire l'air à grandes gorgées. Il surprend un regard en coin d'Erik vers la porte de la chambre.

"Je n'ai appelé personne." explique-t-il. Erik n'est pas surpris de sa remarque. Ils se connaissent assez bien pour que certaines choses ne nécessitent pas de lecture de pensées effectives.

"Juste entre toi et moi, donc." Cela ressemble à une provocation du temps de leurs désaccords, c'est probablement ce qui amuse Erik.

Ou c'est parce qu'il est en train de prévoir ce qui suit, le moment où il se penche vers Charles et l'embrasse.

Il y a ses lèvres sur les siennes, et puis il y a cette chaîne autour de son cou, ce métal qui ne l'étrangle plus, mais lui semble étrangement vivant, peut-être parce qu'Erik en a saisi le bout pour lui faire lever la tête . Il y a cette autre main qui se pose sur son bras, peut-être juste pour s'y appuyer, mais chaque fragment de contact physique - cette mèche qui effeure son front, et même la proximité de sa chaleur - lui semble quelque chose qu'il désirait sans le savoir, ou du moins en ne le sachant que partiellement.

Certaines habitudes semblent disparues, oubliées même, mais sont fermement ancrées dans le corps et le coeur.

Cela devrait n'être juste qu'un souvenir, et pourtant, cela a la douceur, la saveur, d'une chose réelle et nouvelle ; Charles aimerait imposer à son coeur qui s'affole de garder le calme.

Puis Erik se redresse. Charles regrette qu'il n'ait pas laissé cette main sur son épaule, au moins. Il a maintenu sa prise sur l'extrémité de la chaîne, pourtant. Cela ne lui est pas nécessaire pour la contrôler, mais le symbolisme en est évident.

"Voudrais-tu que tes élèves te voient dans cette position ?"

Il veut dire, la gorge serrée dans un collier de fer, en apparence soumis à un ancien ennemi, en qui eux ne veulent toujours pas vraiment croire. Ou alors, plus subtilement, il parle de son désir, qu'il peut certainement comprendre.

Qu'il ressent peut-être aussi, mais à quel point, Charles ne peut en être assuré, au travers de l'épaisse barrière de métal de son casque. Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir jouer l'honnêteté parfaite, dans ces conditions.

"En effet, il semblerait que la situation soit du domaine du privé. Ou bien sommes-nous toujours en train de discuter les limites de notre accord ?"

Son ton est juste le bon mélange d'amical et de plaisant, et si sa respiration est encore un peu haletante, cela peut toujours être mis sur le compte d'un essouflement naturel.

Et, quand on y pense, c'est peut-être ce qu'ils font en cet instant. Discuter certaines limites.

Erik tire sur la chaîne encore, et Charles ressent à nouveau ce long frisson qu'il reconnaît bien maintenant comme du désir. Cette sensation est redoutable. Oh, il en est certain, Erik pourrait lui faire ressentir bien plus, juste avec ses doigts fins, en lui caressant le visage ou la nuque... juste ce que se permettent deux vieux amis, ou peut-être un peu plus... mais ce serait un geste pour rapprocher, pas pour éloigner, une joie sans mélange. Ils n'en sont malheureusement pas là.

Même si Charles en est déjà rendu au point où il imagine les mains d'Erik sur son torse ; il ignorait qu'il pouvait encore avoir les capacités d'imagination d'un jeune homme. Et vu les circonstances, il n'est pas certain d'être heureux de la découverte.

Parce que cette chaîne n'est pas la seule chose entre eux qui le réjouit et le blesse en même temps.

"Ne détourne pas la question. Que penseraient-ils de toi ?"

Charles préfèrerait réellement que ses élèves n'interviennent pas dans cette histoire, mais il comprend bien que c'est impossible. Et pas seulement dans la tête d'Erik.

"Je n'ai pas honte de... nous." Il n'aurait pas dû hésiter dans sa formulation. "Je n'en ai jamais eu honte."

Et puis soudain, Erik le renverse et le plaque sur le lit.

C'est brusque, rapide, violent. Bien sûr, ils sont dans sa chambre, ils en étaient tout proches. il y avait la chaîne autour de sa gorge qui le tirait, il y avait le bras d'Erik autour de sa poitrine... il sait que sa force reste remarquable, mais tout de même, il ne s'estime pas si léger... il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser. Il y avait une autre pression, une qui partait du bas. Il jette un coup d'oeil en coin à son fauteuil roulant, espère brièvement qu'Erik l'a reconstitué entièrement comme il faut...

Brièvement, car il est maintenant difficile de penser à autre chose qu'au poids d'Erik sur lui, à la chaleur de sa main sur son dos, à ses vêtements que le choc semble avoir défaits à demi, à moins que ce ne soient des morceaux de metal perdus... et sa voix qui murmure à son oreille "Aimes-tu cela, Charles ?"

Erik n'ignore certainement pas la réponse. Il est difficile de garder une voix calme pour murmurer "Oui, assez."

"C'est ce qu'il me semble." Le ricanement semble plus amusé qu'agressif. "Penses-tu que cela te va bien ?"

Charles se le demande. Il n'a jamais eu d'affinité particulière pour les jeux de domination, de quelque côté que ce soit. Pourquoi est-ce aussi bon de céder... malgré le plaisir inattendu qu'il tire de leurs contacts, il n'est pas certain que ce soit tout.

Peut-être est-ce parce que, même alors qu'il se retrouve en situation de soumission manifeste, c'est toujours Erik qui est chez lui, dans son institut, qui pourrait peut-être même y donner des cours. Erik qui a fait plus de compromis que lui, celle fois-ci. Et cette alliance passée majoritairement selon ses principes a beau être ce qu'il a toujours voulu, il a l'impression qu'elle brise quelque chose. Pas dans le sens douloureux de la chose, mais dans le sens fragile.

Peut-être éprouve-t-il le besoin de payer pour les concessions qu'il n'a pas faites.

"Je suppose que oui." souffle-t-il, presque haletant.

Il n'est pas prêt à avouer tout cela. Il n'est pas certain que ce serait agréable pour Erik non plus. De plus, son esprit a beau fonctionner de façon presque aussi ordonnée et rapide que d'habitude, il ne se sent vraiment pas prêt pour les grands discours.

"Et tu n'as pas honte de cela non plus ?"

Pas vraiment. Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Erik, lui, semble prêt à un grand discours. Ce n'est pas forcément mauvais. Dans ces moments, il parlait toujours plus que lui.

Charles se permet encore une fois de souhaiter que les pensées d'Erik cessent de se poser sur des élèves qui n'ont rien à voir avec cela (évidemment, pour Erik, qui doit apprendre à vivre avec eux, la situation est différente).

"Qu'en penseraient-ils ? Le leur cacherais-tu ? Les tromperais-tu encore une fois pour leur propre bien ? Ou alors, peux-tu me dire que tu as vérifié dans leurs têtes et qu'ils approuvent ? Les ferais-tu approuver, d'ailleurs ?"

Il se met à être cruel, et cette agression n'est pas de même nature que la chaîne dont les mailles s'incrustent toujours tendrement dans son cou, plaquant son visage sur le drap, ou que ce torse qui appuie contre son flanc, l'empêchant de se redresser. Cela fait mal.

L'émerveillement d'Erik devant son pouvoir n'a pas toujours été teintée d'envie... peut-être que tout a commencé avec cette première discussion sur à quel point il serait facile de faire évoluer l'opinion publique sur les mutants, avec juste les capacités d'amplification de Cerebro et une impulsion simple... Charles avait considéré cela comme une manipulation terrifiante. Modifier une partie de l'esprit de quelqu'un devient, à un point donné, équivalent à le tuer pour le remplacer par une autre personne. Charles préfère ne pas s'approcher de la ligne morale infranchissable plutôt que de chercher à déterminer sa place.

Ils étaient jeunes, bien sûr. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, par des moyens qui ne font rien pour arranger le trouble sensuel de Charles, quand il s'en rappelle. Mais Erik lui avait rappelé à plusieurs occasions qu'à sa place, il le ferait. Sans tenir compte de son opinion. Comme Charles ne tenait pas compte de la sienne.

La jalousie était restée. Erik aimait être en contrôle - et Charles devait reconnaître que c'était un penchant qu'ils partageaient, mais Erik en était parfois au point où il voyait en cela plus un but qu'un moyen.

(Il se demande un instant dans quelle catégorie rentre la situation présente. Charles porte un collier de métail dont Erik tient la laisse. Il ne peut bouger sans son accord. Et, même s'il préfère que cela reste secret le plus longtemps possible, il ne serait pas entièrement opposé à supplier pour des contacts plus forts, plus tendres. Est-ce un but ou un moyen ?)

Et puis la frustration était devenue peur, peur de livrer son esprit à des observations ou pire, et quand ils avaient suivi des chemins différents, Erik n'avait plus enlevé ce casque qui protégeait son esprit des invasions.

Apparemment, cela n'a pas soigné son amertume, et alors rien de ce que pourra dire Charles maintenant n'y changera rien.

"Je ne leur dirais rien, sauf s'ils me posaient la question." répond-il enfin, du ton le plus neutre possible.

Les mains d'Erik glissent sur ses épaules, caressent sa peau, massent ses muscles. Cela le brûle. Cela le fait fondre. Il voudrait se laisser aller à la pureté de ces sensations. Il ne peut pas se détendre totalement. Il se demande s'il a bien répondu, ou si au contraire Erik prépare une nouvelle attaque, un nouveau reproche.

L'autre homme lui maintient maintenant les bras, d'une façon qui lui interdit de bouger par manque d'appuis, mais reste étrangement agréable. Il l'embrasse entre les omoplates, si doucement que Charles se demande un instant si ce n'est pas plutôt un frottement accidentel de la peau... puis il lui mordille le cou, le faisant se cambrer pour en demander plus. Charles se demande si Erik lui écrase aussi les jambes, à quel point il est enfoui sous lui... et cette pensée le fait trembler perceptiblement.

Il aurait presque peur, dans l'état où il se trouve, plus de lui-même que d'Erik.

"Que veux-tu de moi ?" murmure enfin sa voix à son oreille.

Il serait facile de répondre, impérieux, "reste ici", ou quelque chose de plus cru, comment il veut être touché, le plaisir qu'il veut lui donner... mais il y a en lui quelque chose qui refuse de répondre à une question si importante sans l'avoir longuement considérée...

Les caresses d'Erik sur sa peau s'intensifient, comme pour influencer sa décision. Une main glisse sous sa poitrine, défait les derniers boutons de sa chemise, caresse... et bientôt, même s'il peut encore penser, il ne pourra plus parler.

Il se tourne sur le côté pour répondre. Ni les bras d'Erik ni la chaîne ne l'en empêchent, et sa main se retire. Malgré l'occasion d'être ridicule qu'il perd, il le regrette.

"Je veux ton amitié..." il essaie de tout mettre dans sa réponse, le plus important en premier, de ne pas être trop long, pourtant. "Mais je pense l'avoir déjà. Je voudrais que tu ne recommences pas à t'en prendre à moi et à mes étudiants, et aux humains innocents. Tu le sais déjà. Je voudrais que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi..." Il hésite juste un instant. Il attend une réponse.

"C'est tout ?"

Il a décidé d'être honnête. "Erik, arrête de jouer avec moi, ou plutôt recommence à le faire." Il rougit un peu. C'était bien plus facile d'envoyer ce genre de messages par télépathie, pure sensation, sans avoir besoin de mots. "Touche-moi. Prends-moi."

Erik le fixe, semblant hésiter. Charles voudrait vraiment savoir sur quel point.

Enfin, il lève les mains, les porte à sa tête.

"Cela ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit d'entrer." précise-t-il. "Au contraire. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas le faire, Charles."

Et il enlève son casque.

C'est une première. Charles ne compte plus les années. Evidemment, il maîtrise aisément l'envie de passer outre, de retrouver l'esprit d'Erik, de l'intérieur, comme autrefois. Il contrôle la crainte de ce qui pourrait avoir changé irrémédiablement. Il n'est pas le genre à gacher ses plus belles chances comme ça.

C'est une preuve de confiance, dans l'autre sens, et la joie le submerge.

Il n'effleure même pas son esprit, non, mais il tend les bras, attire le corps d'Erik à lui, se bat un instant avec ses vêtements, tandis qu'Erik finit de régler son compte aux siens, avec les anneaux de la chaîne ou ses propres mains, et les voilà entièrement peau contre peau, et il trouvait déjà que c'était bon quand il se sentait menacé et écrasé... ils se touchent longuement, et cela pourrait sembler lent, mais cela suffit pour garder Charles toujours captivé.

Il ouvre le pantalon d'Erik, et finit de rendre son sexe dur en quelques mouvements. Il ne peut plus faire ça de son côté, et cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a fait cela sur personne d'autre ; mais il se souvient assez bien comment cela marche.

Erik se fige. Charles pourrait s'en plaindre. Ses mains sur sa poitrine lui offraient des éclats de plaisir. Mais, à y réfléchir, le sentir être celui qui le désire le fait réagir à un niveau plus intellectuel, plus émotionnel, non moins plaisant que les caresses physiques.

"Que veux-tu faire ?" C'est un message télépathique, mais bien sûr, il laisse Erik lui répondre normalement. "Ce que tu veux." Puis un grognement qui pourrait s'interprêter comme "mais vite".

C'est sa voix maintenant qui sonne haletante, même si Charles préfèrerait ne pas prendre de paris sur l'état de la sienne. S'appuyant sur ses bras, il glisse vers le bas - il a l'habitude, c'est son lit, il monte sur son fauteuil tous les matins. Il ne lui fait que quelques instants pour atteindre le sexe d'Erik et le prendre dans sa bouche.

C'est une étrange influence de l'esprit sur le corps qui lui fait en apprécier le goût.

Erik, lui, le regarde avec une expression étrange. Surpris, peut-être. Qu'attendait-il donc ? Ou choqué. S'il est étonné des sensations, de ses propres réaction, de retrouver ou ne pas retrouver des souvenirs, Charles espère que c'est en bien.

La chaîne que Charles porte encore au cou guide gentiment ses mouvements, lui donne un rythme. Erik est agité d'un long tremblement - pas une éjaculation, encore.

"C'est." Il ne finit pas sa phrase. "C'est..." Puis, très vite. "Bien. Lis mes pensées, Charles. Mais ne t'avise pas de rien toucher..."

Au début, Charles n'ose pas. Même avec l'autorisation. Elle ne peut pas être réelle.

Et puis il se rappelle qu'il a décidé de faire confiance, même en ce qui lui semble trop beau pour être vrai.

Il ne sait pas ce qui le frappe en premier, entre le plaisir et l'état d'esprit - plus vieux, bien sûr, plus amer, mais toujours le même sur tant de points. Il lui avait tant manqué... Et puis, comme Erik l'a laissé entrer pour ça, et pas pour les détails personnels, il recommence à sucer son sexe, et il ressent le plaisir dans son propre esprit...

Ca aussi, il l'a fait autrefois, mais là il n'y a pas que ça, il y a tant d'autres joies et amertumes nouvelles... celles qu'il partage comme la nostalgie, celles qu'il soupçonnait comme le regret d'avoir fait trop de concessions... et ce plaisir encore, qu'il peut pousser à l'escalade d'un coup de sa langue, et il y a aussi une surprenant joie d'être unis à nouveau, qui surpasse peut-être même la sienne, qui s'y unit pour l'amplifier comme un torrent, et il sent sa gorge autour du sexe d'Erik et il lui envoie ses propres sensations, reçoit ses réponses, en un rebond de plus en plus rapide, et finalement il jouit... ou plutôt Erik jouit mais en cet instant il n'y a aucune différence.

Et finalement, ils sont couchés tous les deux sur le lit, leurs esprits séparés, mais Charles a toujours envie de rire tout haut.

Il ne parle pas d'amour. Ni à voix haute ni télépathiquement. Ils ont lu l'esprit l'un de l'autre. Ils savent ce qu'il en est et certains mots sont trop réducteurs.

Le silence devient lourd, pourtant.

"Peut-être voudras-tu reprendre ça ?" propose-t-il. C'est la première fois qu'il prend ce casque en main. Il est très lourd. Erik le porte grâce à la force magnétique, il faut supposer.

"Pourquoi ?" Erik sourit, lui renvoie ses propres paroles. "Ne dois-je pas avoir confiance en toi ?"

"Si." Mais, il ne sait pas si c'est son intuition ou ce qu'il a vu, il pense que malgré sa bravade Erik ne se sent pas à l'aise sans.

Il pense à plaisanter, à dire qu'il ne compte pas garder cette chaîne autour du cou en permanence ; mais comme il y a quelque chose de potentiellement embarrassant dans la façon dont son esprit réagit à l'idée, il s'en abstient. Il préfère répondre sur le même ton amusé : "Mais qu'en penseraient mes élèves ?"

"Touché. Au fait, si tu te soucies de ce qu'ils pensent, nous devrions nous préoccuper de remettre des vêtements aussi."

Erik remet le lourd casque, avant de fouiller dans un tiroir.

Peut-être Charles regrettera-t-il cette suggestion, un jour.

Mais pour l'instant, il préfère faire confiance à Erik, et peut-être à l'avenir aussi.


End file.
